


Cat sweaters and Kinship: A legal drama in 6 parts

by Nihp1515



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Courtroom Drama, Falling In Love, Legal Drama, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihp1515/pseuds/Nihp1515
Summary: 2 shots rang out in the hatchetfield Witch Wood as Stanley Hidgens lays dead. An ex-wife stands trial. This is a classic tale of murder and love set against the backdrop of a small town with more secrets then answers
Relationships: Charlotte/Gary Goldstein, Ted Spankoffski/Bill Woodward
Kudos: 2





	Cat sweaters and Kinship: A legal drama in 6 parts

It was a slow day at the Law offices of Lewis, Goldstein, Davidson, and Woodward. News was spreading like wildfire about the murder of Stanley Hidgens, grandson of the esentric Professer Henry Hidgens. Gary Goldstein and Charlotte Lewis were the main 2 lawyers assigned to the case. However they were also going to be aided by Bill Woodward, 15 time karate champion turned lawyer, and C.M. Davidson, an old state senetor who had just gotten back into the law field. Defending Rebecca Barnes was going to be the gangs biggest case yet. Everyone joked about Gary and Char being lovers. They went everywhere together, they held hands, giggled, and they even were roommates. They sat next to each other, watching the news that was reporting Mrs. Barnes was getting halled off to Clivesdale state penitentiary. They giggled a bit as they saw their old classmate get sent to jail. Suddenly Charlotte pressed close and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush profusely. She stood up and ran away, unable to handle it any longer. Gary, having had a crush on Char for the longest time now was beyond thrilled at this. He knew it was most likely a one time thing but he didn't really care. He wanted to hold her in his arms. He wanted to kiss her. But he also had work to do. He picked up the case file that was on his desk. Rebecca Nibur Barnes, a strange middle name for a strange women. She was a nurse at St. Damien's, the one that all the kids loved and in 2018 she had stolen suplise from her work and gotten caught. She used to do cheer and it says he that she got engaged to the widower Tom Houston last Tuesday. As Gary read on it also says that Mrs. Barnes was cheated on with a car? He sure didn't know what that was about. He stopped by Bill's office for a shot of whiskey and some light gossip. Everyone was buzzing about Barnes Hidgens case. Rumors even had it that she was driving to the courtroom in the same car her fiancee messed around with. That old beaten up red car was the talk of the town. Was it haunted, Was Tom insane? Nobody really knew. After he was done with Bill. He stopped by Charlottes office and held out his arms. She slo mo romcom ran into them and whispered something into his ear before their lips combined. After the kiss they walked out together, they had decided to go out for shawarma before they day had started. They sure didn't know it would end up turning into a date.

**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISE that this story gets better


End file.
